


Faithful Halloween

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Flight from Death-verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Necromancer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares about the time line anyway? Harry creates paradoxes left and right.</p>
<p>October 31, 1981</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Halloween

Technically, Harry was well aware that he shouldn’t mess with time as it could possibly create a horrible paradox. He had simply decided that he didn’t care, which was the reason that he had asked Death to jump them forward in time, instead of to another dimension than the one he had already made himself home in. As his luck had it, his father owned the Invisibility Cloak, so it was an easy travel. The Fidelius on the cottage would likely hindered him for a minute or two otherwise. Instead, Death had nicely transported them onto the property and inside the wards.

Harry was leaning against the wall as he waited for Voldemort to show up. Last time he had seen Tom had been in 1932, as he had decided to visit the child at the orphanage for his own amusement. As he had no idea when Tom - or rather, Voldemort - had last seen him, this would prove to be quite entertaining. It was rather fun to be in a relationship with someone whose memories of their last meeting didn’t match up with his own. He couldn’t help but wonder if his future self would ever warn Voldie about the prophecy prior to this date.

“Hey, Death, could I ever accidentally meet myself?” Harry asked.

**YOU COULD** , Death admitted reluctantly.

“That would be fun.” Harry mused. “Wait. Did you mean myself from before I became Master or Death or before? Because I would only have to go inside the cottage to meet myself from before.”

**BOTH**

“Awesome. I should suggest Tom that we have a threesome sometime… or… oh! Could I have a foursome with Tom. myself and Voldemort?”

**I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD USE MY POWERS FOR SEX**

“But could I?” Harry insisted.

**YOU WOULD NEED A HORCRUX TO GAIN A BODY FOR IT**

“Then I say we steal the diary from Lucy after this, and give it to someone we dislike. Like Umbridge!”

Death was about to respond when Voldemort came to a stop in front of Harry.

“Harry. I thought you were having tea with Severus.”

Harry grimaced slightly. What did his future self get into? It would probably all make sense when he got to that point in his life.

“I probably am. It hasn’t happened to me yet.” Harry answered with a shrug. At Voldemort’s look, he grinned. “Time travel. Have you forgotten?”

Voldemort sighed. And looked as if he would have pinched the bridge of his nose if he had one.  
“When was the last time we met for you?”

“I had a delightful summer day with your five year old self a couple of hours ago.”

“I have yet to forgive you for giving me red and gold hair that afternoon. I hated you even more after I became a student at Hogwarts.” Voldemort informed him drily.

Harry clapped his hands together.   
“I need to see your sorting!”

Voldemort looked as if he were about to protest, but then one of his memories must have changed to fit Harry’s new scheme since he looked resigned.

“If my memories would just match up with yours for once… I did not have this memory with your future self.”

“I assure you, I’m not doing it on purpose. At least not right now. Not to mention, I can’t explain it.”

“Enough idle chatter. Why are you here?”

Harry gave him a ‘duh’-look.   
“I must have told you by now that it’s my younger self you’re about to kill. You quite obviously fail to do so by the way.”

“Maybe I’ll be successful this time. Your company grates my nerves.” Voldemort said, and blasted the door in. As Harry had been standing in front of it, he got blasted inside as well. He watched the roof with a dazed look before he jumped up as if nothing had happened. He saw James and Lily staring at him.

“Well, hello there. I’m sure introductions would be lovely, but as my dear lover is really set to kill you two, I’m not sure how necessary it would be.” Harry said with a grin.

“Is that the way to treat your parents?” Voldemort asked from the doorway.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Harry exclaimed with faked outrage. He turned to James and Lily with an apologetic smile. “Excuse me, where’s my manners… I’m Harry James Potter, your son, from the- well, I would say future, but I travelled here from the past… oh, look Voldie, I was an adorable baby!” Harry broke off, and took his one year old self from Lily’s arms. He ignored the wands that got pointed at him after his parents had collected themselves, and cooed at baby-Harry instead.

“Who’s gonna defeat the big bad Dark Lord, you’re gonna defeat the big bad Dark Lord, yes you will, and then you’ll grow up and defeat him again and again until you decide fucking him is better.” Harry cooed.

“Language.” Voldemort drawled. Harry shot him a confused glance, as he couldn’t remember Tom caring about his language. Time travel… so confusing…

“Give Harry back!” Lily demanded. Harry started to laugh.

“Which one?” Voldemort asked, sharing his amusement. Lily looked too stunned to answer, and James didn’t seem to know what to do at all.

“Maybe I should raise you myself.” Harry cooed at the baby. “Much better than aunt Tuny locking us into the cupboard under the stairs.”

Lily paled at his comment. Voldemort, who had probably grown quite bored, quickly shot killing curses at both James and Lily. Harry shot him a glare, and hugged baby-Harry protectively.

“You didn’t have to kill my parents!”

“Are you or are you not a necromancer?”

“Oh… yeah…” Harry said, and nudged the corpses with his foot. Lily rose first, and gasped.

“You killed us!” She pointed her wand shakily at Voldemort.

“Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!” Harry giggled in a sing-song voice. Baby-Harry giggled as well, making Harry coo again.

“You’re a necromancer.” James said, his tone horrified. “And you’re saying that you’re our son?”

“The one and only. Or well, maybe not only…” Harry trailed off, giving his baby-self a look.

“Speaking of, your future self made some lewd promises before I left. I imagine it was because he didn’t fully expect that I would come back… since you seem rather forgetful when it comes to what you’ve done when. I would love to have him fulfill them.” Voldemort said.

“Oh. can I come with? I was just discussing arranging a threesome or foursome with Death before you showed up…”

“I hope you mean that you were discussing with Death, not that he would be included.” Voldemort answered, still somewhat pale at the mention of Death after who-know-how-many encounters.

“Our son is a necromancer and Voldemort’s lover…” James stated in the background. Lily was crying, probably from shock.

“Don’t forget Master of Death!” Harry said cheekily.

**ARE YOU DONE SOON? FATE WILL CURSE ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT AND I WOULD RATHER GET IT OVER WITH**

“Yesyes…” Harry said, and handed baby-Harry over to James since Lily seemed to need a moment. “You guys should inform the Aurors that Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater, since he willingly gave up your Secret to Voldie. James, you and Sirius need to talk to Remus. Lily, Severus is honestly somewhat creepy with his love for you, but I’m sure you two can talk things out. He begged for your life, you know? In the original time line, Voldie gave you three chances to step aside, and after you died, Severus ran to Dumbledore and ended up making an Unbreakable vow to protect me. It was all very dramatic and heartbreaking, I assure you. I’ll visit again sometime.”

Harry threw himself on Voldemort, and apparated them away as the man catched him. He had a diary to steal… after he convinced Voldie that a foursome was a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write that summer day and Tom's sorting sometime.
> 
> So... neither Harry or I really care about how this affects the canon time line. And he never honestly bothered to know if Death took them to another dimension or not in the first place, so maybe it's not affected at all.


End file.
